Aux suivants !
by LaSilvana
Summary: Ca y est, c'est reparti pour une énième moisson. Aucune raison qu'elle soit différente des précédentes. Pourtant, ce matin, à la Plaque, la rumeur était formelle. Une nouvelle hôtesse débarque du Capitole, cette année, pour s'occuper du district douze...


Cet OS résulte du 18ème challenge « des mots et des idées », organisé sur le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris). Il fallait caser les mots suivants, que vous retrouverez en gras dans le texte : boisson, horaire, rare, stupéfiant, avaler, rétrograder, million, bouffi. Les verbes peuvent être conjugués, et il est possible d'utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin.

Disclaimer : la saga Hunger Games appartient intégralement à Suzanne Collins.

Remerciements : un immense merci à Wizzette pour sa précieuse aide technique, ainsi qu'à Sunday pour m'avoir donnée envie de replonger dans le fandom Hunger Games grâce à nos longues discussions !

Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en-bas si le cœur vous en dit.

* * *

Un soleil éclatant brille haut dans le ciel. Pas un seul nuage n'est visible à l'horizon. Nous sommes le 20 juillet. Il fait très chaud. L'air sent bon les arbres et les fleurs. Une belle journée, en somme, du strict point de vue de la météo. Certes, ceux qui travaillent à la mine crèveraient d'étouffement et se noieraient dans leur sueur, si aujourd'hui était une journée travaillée.

Mais ce n'en est pas une. Cette journée n'est agréable que de l'extérieur, en réalité. Car à l'intérieur des têtes... Aujourd'hui est le jour de la Moisson.

Haymitch sursaute soudain. Il s'est encore endormi sur la table crasseuse de sa cuisine. Il sert compulsivement son couteau dans son poing droit et, les yeux **bouffis**, promène un regard lourd de fatigue autour de lui. Tout est en ordre. Enfin, façon de parler.

Non, objectivement, sa cuisine est dans un désordre indescriptible, qui ne serait rien si une couche de saleté ne recouvrait pas chaque élément de la pièce. Mais les bouteilles qu'il a ramenées de la Plaque ce matin sont toujours là, bien pleines et bien propres, prêtes à être embarquées dans le train qui le conduira vers ses douzième jeux en tant que mentor. Vers le douzième garçon et la douzième fille de son district qu'il sera contraint de regarder crever, en applaudissant le spectacle. Car après, il rentrera chez lui, contemplera le visage ravagé des familles, et il leur racontera combien leurs enfants ont été courageux et braves jusqu'au bout. Peu importe que ce soit vrai. Peu importe que la famille en question en ait quelque chose à faire de ses beaux discours, d'ailleurs. Il se sent obligé de les débiter. D'ici quelques années, peut-être, il arrivera à garder le silence et à juste détourner le regard.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, c'est boire mieux que personne. Noyer ses cauchemars et ses mauvais souvenirs. Noyer ses angoisses. Mais quelles angoisses, exactement ? Que pourrait-on bien lui faire, durant son sommeil, qui soit pire que ce qu'on lui a fait alors qu'il était bien éveillé ? A quoi sert-il, ce couteau, au fond ?

Peu importe, ça aussi. Il se doit de serrer quelque chose dans sa main pour pouvoir s'endormir. Et un couteau est plus protecteur qu'un ours en peluche, à son âge.

Il a trente ans. Aujourd'hui même. Joyeux anniversaire, Haymitch... Il est même surpris de s'en souvenir. Ne devrait-il pas avoir perdu le compte des jours, depuis le temps ? Ce n'est pas comme si ses journées se suivaient sans se ressembler... Mais non. Après tout ce qu'il a bu depuis des années, il reste lucide, quoi que semblent dire les regards de ceux qu'il croise lorsqu'il sort de chez lui. Il reste lucide, malgré l'alcool. Et ça ne fait rien pour le réjouir, ça non.

Il comprend toujours aussi bien les choses. Ce que manigance le Capitole. Ce que les spectateurs veulent voir. Le rôle qui est attendu de la part des gamins des districts. Il a même pris l'habitude de jouer à un petit jeu avec lui-même : parier sur la stratégie de chaque tribut et sur comment il va mourir. Et il gagne quasiment à tout les coups. Il est définitivement le meilleur aux jeux de la faim. N'est-il pas le vainqueur de l'édition avec le plus de concurrents, après tout ?

Il commence même à s'inventer des petits rituels, des blagues que seul lui comprend. Ainsi, à chaque fois que les tributs dont il est le mentor lui demandent un conseil, il leur répond « restez en vie ». Puis il éclate de rire, de façon excessive, presque hystérique. Mais ça, les gamins ne peuvent pas s'en rendre compte. Ils ne peuvent pas voir ce qu'il y a derrière ce faux rire. Ils ne voient que leur désespoir. Alors certains pleurent, d'autres hurlent, tous le haïssent... Allez, les enfants. Ce sera bientôt fini, pour vous. Pas pour moi, pas encore. Et puis, que croient-ils ? Il n'a rien pu faire pour sauver ses proches, pensent-ils vraiment qu'il pourra quelque chose pour eux ?

Oui, une blague est censée être drôle. Faire rire pour de vrai. Il le sait, il ne l'a pas oublié. Il est encore lucide, vous vous souvenez ? Là, non, ça ne le fait pas rire, pas vraiment. Mais ça l'amuse, au moins. Un tout petit peu, et c'est déjà ça. C'est au détriment des gamins de son district prêts à mourir, parfaitement. Si, il a un peu honte. Mais pas trop. C'est toujours mieux que s'il leur répondait « faites-vous buter le plus vite possible, vous souffrirez moins », non ? Il ne sait pas trop, à vrai dire. Il a un peu oublié ce qui est juste et bon.

Il déteste sa maison au village des vainqueurs. Mais vivre dans son ancienne maison, voir les fantômes de sa mère, son petit frère et sa petite amie dans chaque pièce et à chaque coin de couloir est inenvisageable, bien sûr. Et puis, quand bien même. Un jour, un de ses anciens amis de l'école, aujourd'hui mineur, lui a dit qu'il devrait retourner y vivre. Que la maison de son enfance, au moins, a une âme et une histoire. Qu'il suffirait qu'il s'y construise de nouveaux souvenirs.

Doux utopiste. Non, il ne le fera pas, c'est sans doute la seule certitude qu'il ait. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais, s'il se surprenait brusquement à se sentir bien dans son ancienne maison. Alors, il fera tout pour s'y sentir toujours triste et malheureux, submergé d'une souffrance inexprimable. Des vrais sourires, des vrais rires seraient mal venus, synonymes d'ignorance et, pire que tout, d'oubli. C'est pour ça qu'il n'en émet que des faux, parce que c'est quand même un peu libérateur, de se défouler au détriment des autres.

Vivre dans cette grande maison froide et impersonnelle au village des vainqueurs, sans voisin et sans visite, Haymitch aime à considérer que c'est sa pénitence. Ca lui permet de se sentir autorisé à exister et à vivre, un tout petit peu, malgré tout. Sans surprise, personne n'a jamais repris son ancienne maison. Trop de mauvaises ondes, sûrement, si bien qu'elle ressemble aujourd'hui à une vieille ruine près de laquelle les gamins de la Veine jouent à cache-cache. Et bien, tant mieux. Au moins, comme ça, elle n'est pas inutile.

Car si Haymitch est encore sûr d'une chose à son sujet, c'est qu'il vient de la Veine. Il est mentor aux Hunger Games parce que c'est une obligation, parce qu'à part mourir, il ne voit pas comment s'y soustraire. Et puis, ça aussi, ça doit faire partie de sa dette. Mais pour le reste, il est fils de mineur et s'est bien gardé de faire quoi que ce soit pour être autre chose. Il n'a fait que survivre à un jeu stupide, parce qu'il pensait que c'en était le but. Mais c'est tout. Maintenant qu'il est en vie, il faut bien qu'il le reste et qu'il s'en débrouille. Mourir n'est jamais simple, dans le district douze. On meurt parce qu'on a faim. On meurt parce qu'on a trimé trop dur. On meurt parce que les autorités avaient besoin de votre disparition. Mais on ne meurt pas parce qu'on l'a choisi, ça ne fait pas partie des règles du jeu. Oui, le jeu. On en revient toujours au jeu. Les Hunger Games ne sont que le reflet de toute leur vie. Leur vie n'est qu'un immense jeu orchestré par le Capitole, où il faut lutter pour ne pas mourir de faim ou d'angoisses.

Alors, à défaut d'autre chose, on se raccroche à son identité de pauvre. Bien sûr, Haymitch n'est plus vraiment pauvre, plus sur le plan financier en tout cas. Mais il est toujours de la Veine, au fond de lui. Le marché noir, ça lui parle. Bien plus que les commerces de la ville. Commerces dans lesquels il ne met jamais les pieds, du reste, même s'il en aurait les moyens. Il se fournit à la Plaque, toujours. Pour l'alcool, qui n'est pas en vente libre ailleurs, mais aussi pour tout le reste. Pour la nourriture, quand parfois son estomac réclame trop fort de se remplir d'autre chose que de **boisson**. Pour le fil, parce qu'il se sent tellement mieux dans ses vêtements rafistolés que dans des flambants neufs dont il ne ferait rien de glorieux. Pour le savon, aussi, bien sûr, quoi qu'en disent les mauvaises langues... L'ambiance populaire de la Plaque ne se retrouve nulle part ailleurs en ville. On crie, on s'interpelle, on négocie... Enfin, Haymitch, lui, ne négocie pas grand-chose. Il a assez d'argent, il ne peut ni ne veut faire semblant. Mais il regarde vivre ses contemporains et parfois, juste quelques secondes, il a l'impression d'être l'un des leurs.

Et puis, les **rares** fois où il sort de chez lui juste pour prendre l'air, pas pour ses achats, il s'aperçoit que, invariablement, ses pieds le portent vers la mine dont il regarde pensivement l'entrée. Avec regret et nostalgie, si tant est que ces sentiments lui inspirent encore quelque chose. La mine, qui aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas été tiré au sort, la dernière année possible. Il avait dix-huit ans. Il aurait trimé, il aurait crevé la dalle, mais il aurait su où était sa place. Après, bien sûr, il aurait toujours fallu s'inquiéter pour son petit frère, mais sa mère et lui auraient cru que tout pouvait bien aller, que dans trois ans tout serait définitivement fini.

Enfin, maintenant, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter pour personne. Ni pour sa mère, ni pour son petit frère... Ni même pour lui. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent tous. Les années aussi, rythmées par les moissons successives, les jeux, les gamins morts, les familles en deuil, puis le sourire plus ou moins triomphal des vainqueurs quelques mois plus tard, lors de leur tournée des districts.

En parlant de vainqueurs... Et de vaincus, n'était-ce pas l'heure d'y aller ? L'avantage d'être seul dans le village des vainqueurs, ou l'inconvénient selon le point de vue, c'est qu'aucun bruit ne vient jamais le troubler. A tel point que parfois, Haymitch en vient à espérer une explosion, tant le silence est assourdissant. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il entend la foule s'amasser sur la Grand Place, devant l'Hôtel de Justice. Soudain, il est curieux. D'habitude, il s'en fiche d'arriver en retard, mais ce matin, à la Plaque, nombreux ont été ceux qui l'ont interpelé pour lui demander s'il connaissait la nouvelle hôtesse débarquée du Capitole pour s'occuper des tributs du douze. Ils en ont parlé hier soir à la télé, lors d'une émission obligatoire...

Non, bien sûr que non, il ne la connaît pas. Son poste de télé est déglingué depuis un bail, et il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne se soucie plus des émissions obligatoires. Que pouvait-on bien lui faire, s'il ne regardait pas ? Que pouvaient-elles bien annoncer d'important, autre que des mauvaises nouvelles ? Et puis concernant les Jeux, il saura tout bien assez tôt. Malheureusement.

Effie Trinket, qu'elle s'appelle, paraît-il. Un nom ridicule, pour une personne qui, sans aucun doute, sera parfaitement ridicule. N'empêche qu'il a hâte. Hâte de voir sa tête quand il se présentera à elle dans ses vêtements fripés, avec ses cernes et son haleine d'alcoolique. Sûr qu'on ne l'a pas préparé à ça, là-bas, au Capitole...

Il **avalerait** bien une ou deux gorgées avant de partir, pour la route. Il fixe son regard sur la bouteille à côté de laquelle il s'est endormi, mais constate qu'elle est vide. Non, il ne va pas en ouvrir une nouvelle, ce serait trop compliqué à transporter ensuite. Il se rattrapera dans le train, allez !

Mais tout de même, il est bien contrarié. Il avait vraiment envie de cette gorgée. Lorsqu'il attrape la bouteille vide pour s'en débarrasser, il met plus de brutalité que nécessaire dans son geste. Les résidus de sommeil n'aidant pas ses capacités motrices et toute finesse s'avérant inexistante à ce stade, il envoie involontairement valdinguer l'assiette qui contenait les restes de son dîner de la veille. Il fronce le nez, jure bruyamment (ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, de toute façon), puis il pose un regard ennuyé et totalement détaché sur les dégâts. Mi assis mi debout, il hésite, mais finit par se décider en promenant un œil tout autour de sa cuisine.

Le champ de bataille attendra son retour, une assiette cassée de plus ou de moins n'y changera pas grand-chose. Il prend simplement une serviette en papier pour ramasser et jeter la nourriture ainsi gâchée, puis il pousse les débris de vaisselle du pied contre un mur, près d'autres bouteilles vides, de sachets poubelle et d'ustensiles inusités. Ceci fait, il sort de sa cuisine sans un regard en arrière. Dans un mois il sera de retour, et rien n'aura bougé...

Il met ses bouteilles pleines dans un sac qu'il place sur son dos, franchit sa porte, la claque bruyamment, puis il passe devant les onze maisons inoccupées près de chez lui, car il a choisi de s'installer dans la dernière maison tout au bout. Ensuite il bifurque à gauche, et à mesure qu'il parcourt les rues qui le séparent de la Grand Place, il lui devient de plus en plus difficile de se frayer un passage. Les personnes arrivées trop tard s'amassent autour des écrans géants retranscrivant la cérémonie, mais tous s'écartent précipitamment pour le laisser passer lorsqu'ils l'aperçoivent.

Il contourne la Grand Place par les rues adjacentes et, arrivé derrière l'Hôtel de Justice, les Pacificateurs en poste de garde lui ouvrent les barrières pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'espace réservé aux animateurs du tirage au sort. Le maire Undersee est déjà là, avec une petite bonne femme qui lui tourne autour, sautillant presque, avec un mélange d'euphorie et d'impatience. Ce doit être elle, Effie Trinket. En tout cas, elle a l'allure du Capitole. Cheveux vert pomme, robe jaune poussin... Haymitch a un geste instinctif qu'il retient au dernier moment, tant il ressent le besoin de protéger ses yeux de tant de luminosité agressive.

« Bonjour », lui lance le maire Undersee en le regardant avec douceur et compassion, tellement que c'en est presque insupportable. Haymitch lui sert la main. Cet homme, à peine plus âgé que lui, avec qui il était à l'école, est maire depuis deux ans. Et depuis deux ans, à chaque fois qu'il le regarde, Haymitch repense à Maysilee Donner qu'il n'a pas su sauver, alors qu'elle... Comme sa mère, comme son frère, comme sa petite amie, pour lesquels il s'est révélé bien incapable. Trop obnubilé par sa recherche de ce qu'il y avait au bout de l'arène, trop sûr de sa belle intelligence qui lui permettrait de percer les secrets du Capitole... Il a à peine prêté attention à sa compagne d'infortune lorsqu'elle a rompu leur alliance et, dix secondes plus tard à peine... Depuis, la femme du maire passe ses journées au lit. Il semble à Haymitch que le couple a une petite fille. Dans quelques années, ce sera son tour d'être menacée par les Hunger Games...

Effie Trinket s'est arrêtée de sautiller, arrêtée de sourire également. « Vous vous êtes trompé », lui lance-t-elle sèchement en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avec hauteur. « C'est de l'autre côté, pour le public. C'est un espace réservé, ici ! »

Haymitch la fixe quelques instants, puis il éclate de rire. Fort, très fort. Il a envie de la serrer dans ses bras, parce qu'il sait que ça va la dégoutter. Mais il ne le fait pas. A la place, il continue de rire, y mettant tout le fiel dont il est capable. A côté, le maire est gêné. « Il ne s'est pas trompé, Madame Trinket », dit-il respectueusement. « Je vous présente Haymitch Abernathy, le mentor des tributs du district douze ».

L'hôtesse rougit, puis tente de se rattraper. Elle ouvre la bouche, prend une inspiration, semble réfléchir à toute vitesse, mais ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que « oh, je ne savais pas ! Je viens d'arriver, vous savez », ajoute-t-elle dans un petit rire niais. Et voilà son sourire qui lui mange tout le visage de retour...

Très bien. Il l'a prise au dépourvu, un bon point à son actif, déjà ! Haymitch sent que leur collaboration va être drôle. Enfin, pour lui. Pour elle, ce n'est pas sûr.

Mais Effie Trinket n'a pas été déstabilisée bien longtemps. Elle babille avec un débit impressionnant, donnant l'impression qu'elle va s'étouffer avec sa propre langue si elle continue comme ça. « Avant, je travaillais dans l'ombre des jeux, vous savez. Je préparais les salles d'entraînement et les chambres pour les tributs, au Capitole. Je suis si contente d'avoir été promue hôtesse ! »

Promue ? Pense Haymitch. Tu verras, d'ici quelques semaines, si tu ne finis pas par considérer que tu as été **rétrogradée**, plutôt. Tu es dans le district douze, ici, chérie, a-t-il envie de lui lancer. Mais il garde le silence, il préfère la jauger encore un peu avant de la provoquer pour s'amuser avec elle.

Elle, elle ne garde pas le silence. Elle continue, et se lance avec émerveillement dans une ode à la nourriture du Capitole. « Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? » Demande-t-elle à Haymitch. « Les autres fois où vous êtes venu pour les jeux, je suppose que vous en avez bien profité ? Pour vous qui venez d'un district si pauvre, ça doit vous faire du bien, j'imagine, de manger correctement au moins quelques jours dans l'année ! »

Là, Haymitch n'a plus envie de rire, mais de l'assassiner. Le maire Undersee lui prend doucement le bras et lui murmure « laissez, Haymitch. Elle vient du Capitole, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit ».

Peu importe. Haymitch a soudain envie de le secouer, le maire. La complaisance avec laquelle il traite les hôtes du Capitole, sous prétexte qu'on ne leur a jamais appris à se comporter en-dehors de chez eux, est proprement insupportable. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant. Il a toujours été comme ça, Undersee. Déjà à l'école, il regardait les gamins de la Veine avec une espèce de tristesse. C'était probablement par bonne intention, mais Haymitch se souvient que ses camarades et lui détestaient cette impression de lui faire pitié.

« Oh, mais il faut y aller ! » S'écrie soudain Effie Trinket d'un ton catastrophé, sans avoir remarqué que Haymitch ne lui a pas répondu. « Nous avons déjà trois minutes de retard sur notre programme. Il faut absolument nous en tenir aux **horaires **fixés, sinon ça va tout décaler ! »

Et alors ? Voudrait lui répondre Haymitch. Les jeux ne seront pas décalés, quoi qu'il arrive. La mort des gamins ne sera pas décalée.

En montant sur l'estrade d'un pas sautillant, escortée par le maire qui conserve sa mine neutre, leur nouvelle hôtesse jette un regard curieux sur la foule, plus particulièrement sur les potentiels tributs parqués à un emplacement bien défini de la place. « Oh, c'est mignon ! » S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Ils ont mis de beaux habits, je ne pensais pas qu'ils en avaient ! » Puis elle les scrute plus attentivement et semble réfléchir avec concentration avant de déclarer : « par contre, que c'est terne, les couleurs... C'est absolument **stupéfiant**, c'est tellement différent de chez nous ! »

A ce stade, Haymitch ne sait plus si elle lui donne envie de se moquer ou de la massacrer. Ce qui est certain, c'est que si on lui avait dit un jour que le district douze serait exotique pour quelqu'un, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

S'amuser avec elle va paraître presque trop facile. Elle est si ingénue qu'il a déjà des **millions** de remarques provocatrices en tête qui la feront bondir.

Avec un soupir, il monte sur l'estrade à sa suite et s'installe dans le fauteuil qui lui est réservé. Il n'écoute pas un seul mot du discours du maire, tout le monde connaît par cœur l'histoire de Panem de toute façon. Il relève vaguement la tête lorsqu'il entend son nom, au moment de l'énumération de la liste des vainqueurs du district.

Puis c'est autour d'Effie Trinket. Elle monte sur le podium d'un pas tellement gai qu'elle détonne totalement dans le décor. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas, bien sûr. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entonne « joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » Haymitch sert avec force les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il est assis, toute envie de rire à ses dépends envolée.

Ca recommence. Encore et encore et encore. Quoi qu'il se passe à côté. Un nouveau maire il y a deux ans, puis une nouvelle hôtesse cette année. Mais ce n'est qu'annexe. Ca excite la curiosité quelques minutes, parce qu'on espère toujours. Et parce que la nouveauté, quand elle apparaît, est tout ce à quoi on peut s'accrocher pour retarder le moment où il faudra penser au tirage au sort.

Mais la répétition est immuable. Deux enfants sont morts l'année dernière, deux l'année d'avant, et deux l'année encore avant. Que peut-il se passer d'autre, cette année ? Et l'année prochaine ? Allez, inutile de tergiverser, c'est en pure perte. Aux suivants !


End file.
